This invention relates to autorotative flyers and more particular to single wing aerodynamic toys and sport devices.
Numerous single wing autorotative flyers have been disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 913,381 discloses a flyer comprising a spar with a weight at one end and ribs trailing the spar; a membrane comprising a single sheet or two sheets of paper or alternatively comprising a folded piece extending around the spar and over both sides of the ribs, forms the wing. U.S. Pat. No. 1,413,316 discloses a similar device in which the wing is secured between folded strips of metal which also served to provide a counterweight at the root end. U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,273 discloses a similar device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,281 discloses yet another such device including an aileron spoiler to retard spin in ascent and also including wheels for landing purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,404 discloses a flyer in which the wing is cambered and in which a stabilizing fin is provided aligned with the center of gravity of the device which is located at a distance behind the leading edge equal to 20%-35% and preferably 27%-29% of the mean aerodynamic chord. U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,196 discloses a device having a movable arm which extends as descent begins to adjust the position of the balance weight of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,295 discloses a single wing flyer in which the wing is rigid and cambered and including a hook to aid in launching. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,219 discloses a flyer pointed at both ends and having an arcuate cut out on the root at the trailing edge of the flyer.